ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web of Fire
Spider-Man: Web of Fire is an American-Canadian animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. It premiered on Disney XD on October 13, 2017 and ended its four-season, 104-episode run in 2021. Spider-Man: Web of Fire has been referred to as a spiritual successor of MTV's 2003 Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. The series is set 12 years after Peter Parker gained his superpowers and focuses on Peter as he balances his life as a high school science teacher and as Spider-Man, as well as being the husband of Broadway actress Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Spider-Man: Web of Fire loosely adapts storylines and events from the comics, with the most notable being "Invasion of the Spider-Slayers" and "The Clone Saga". Its theme music was performed by American punk rock band Bowling For Soup. Cast and characters * Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker / Spider-Man – A 26-year-old high school science teacher who 12 years ago was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a trip to OsCorp that gave him spider-like superpowers. Since then, he has been acting as the superhero Spider-Man, defending New York City from various threats. ** as Ben Reilly / Scarlet Spider – A clone of Peter Parker who is distinguished by having blonde hair. ** as Scorpion – An unnamed Peter Parker clone. * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson-Parker – Peter's wife and a Broadway actress. She knows of Peter's superpowers and his identity as Spider-Man. * Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn / Hobgoblin – Peter's best friend and the son of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin and CEO of OsCorp. Years prior to the events of the show, Norman was accidentally killed in a battle with Spider-Man, and since then Harry has developed the persona of the Hobgoblin and has sworn revenge. He is not aware of Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Harry is now the CEO of OsCorp following his father's death. He is the secondary antagonist of the first season and main antagonist of the second season. * Zachary Quinto as Alistair Smythe – An OsCorp scientist and former partner of Norman Osborn, who is working closely with Harry. Alistair has developed a series of robots programmed to hunt down and kill Spider-Man, which he calls Spider-Slayers. He is the main antagonist of the first season. * Sean Bean as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus – An OsCorp scientist who creates clones of Peter Parker, in an attempt to have them team up to kill the "real" Spider-Man. When his plan fails, he crafts together four robotic tentacle-like appendages and begins calling himself Doctor Octopus, vowing to kill Spider-Man himself. He is the main antagonist of the third and fourth seasons. * Grey DeLisle as Felicia Hardy / Black Cat – A cat burglar and skilled martial artist who is an ally of Spider-Man and former lover, although the relationship did not work out. She teams up with Spider-Man on occasion. * Phil LaMarr as J. Jonah Jameson – The mayor of New York City and Peter's former boss when he worked at the Daily Bugle as a photojournalist. * Misty Lee as May Parker – Peter's aunt. * Tara Strong as Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman – A female clone of Peter Parker. She was created by Otto Octavius. Seasons # Season 1: "Invasion of the Spider-Slayers" (2017–2018) # Season 2: "Rise of the Hobgoblin" (2018–2019) # Season 3: "The Clone Saga Part I" (2019–2020) # Season 4: "The Clone Saga Part II" (2020–2021) Trivia * Although Otto Octavius is typically portrayed as being heavyset and brown-haired, this depiction is blonde and has a slimmer body type. * Dane DeHaan previously portrayed Harry Osborn in live-action in the 2014 film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. In addition to reprising his role as the voice of the character, Harry's visual design in the series is also based on DeHaan's likeness. * Kirsten Dunst previously portrayed Mary Jane Watson in the live-action Spider-Man film trilogy directed by Sam Raimi which began in 2002. * This depiction of Peter Parker is very similar in appearance to his later depiction in the 2018 PlayStation 4 video game'' Marvel's Spider-Man''. * The third and fourth seasons' Clone Saga takes its inspiration from that of the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book series rather than the Clone Saga from the mainstream series. Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows